What It Means
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Katherine and Jack have a lot to learn about what each gesture and kiss means. I do not own Newsies or any of the characters


**Hey guys! I know this should be a new chapter of one of my two stories but I'm kind of blocked for those. Don't worry. Usually this only lasts about a day so the next chapter of most likely Selected will be up probably tomorrow or Sunday… or Monday if I'm really lazy. **

**So, I was scrolling through Tumblr (fangirl/fansie central) (if you want to follow me my username if FangirlonBroadway) and found this picture. I read through it and immediately saw Jackrine in it! So, since I'm blocked, I'm going to post this one-shot! Of course there are some sentences that I'm skipping because… well, this is 1899 people! It was considered rude at that time! Anyways, I hope you all like it! **

**BTW, this is SO not in chronological order and some are shorter than others! Just a note. These are just random moments in the lives of our favorite Newsies couple! (And pretty much the only Newsies couple)**

* * *

><p><em>What the Gesture Means<em>

_Holding hands: We definitely like each other_

There was one thing about Jack Kelly that Katherine Pulitzer learned on one of their first times together. He couldn't not touch her. She had grown up in a world where the most affection a couple could show was holding hands or kissing on the cheek. But that wasn't the world Jack Kelly lived in. She could see it in the way he would always be hugging the little newsies tight, ruffling up someone's hair or playfully punching one of the older newsboys. It was okay with her. It was one of the things she loved most about him. The way she found out had to be one of the best things about him.

It was a simple gesture. They had been walking down the street with Davey and Les and he had casually reached for her hand. But there was something different about this. She felt little tingles rush up her arm and through her body. She glanced down and saw his thumb drawing absent-minded patterns on the back of her hand. Looking up at him, he sent her a smile which she gladly returned. The patterns spelled out one thing in her mind. He cared for her in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><em>Laughing while kissing: I am completely comfortable with you<em>

The newsies were immature. Katherine knew that. No matter how old they were, they would never act their age. She found that very entertaining. Though, there was one bit she could live without. The shouting and cat-calling they got whenever she and Jack kissed in front of them. At first, it was almost laughable, but it has now gotten to the point where it annoys her to the brink of insanity. But one of the first times, it was laughable.

Katherine had stolen Jack's precious newsboy cap and was having him chase her throughout the lodging house to get it back. She ran straight into the packed front room, laughing like crazy. The boys eyed her curiously until Jack rushed into the room and grabbed for the hat. "Come on, Ace." He begged, "What's it gonna take to get that back?" Katherine smirked and he immediately connected the dots.

Jack swooped her in by the waist and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The boys whooped and hollered as he snatched the cap out of her hands. Katherine smiled and started laughing against his lips. It was then and there, Jack knew she was completely comfortable with the way he, and his family of newsies, was.

* * *

><p><em>Holding on tight: I don't want to let go<em>

It wasn't the first time Jack had shown up on her fire escape. And it most likely wasn't going to be the last. Katherine didn't mind. She was happy to know that he trusted her enough to come to her when he had nightmares of the Refuge. Ever since she had caught sight of his drawings, she knew it was going to be hard on him. She didn't care. All she cared about was keeping him safe. She had let him climb into her room. As soon as that had happened, he had taken her in his arms and held on tightly. She could feel him shaking as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't let me go." He whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Never" She whispered back and tightened her grip on his neck slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Looking into each other's eyes: I just plain like you<em>

There was no doubt about it, Katherine liked to look at Jack. How had she described that face when she first wrote the article on the strike? That's a face that could save them all from drowning in the ocean? Well, she would be lying if she said it didn't still reign true to this day, months after the strike. But the one thing that intrigued her the most were his eyes. They were the perfect shade of brown, like melted chocolate and sparked and blazed with every emotion he ever showed. And she couldn't get enough. Especially when his eyes were focused on her. She could see that spark of emotion in his eyes. And she knew what emotion it was. Love. Love for her and no one else.

* * *

><p><em>Playing with hair: Tell me you love me<em>

It had been a lazy day at the Kelly residence. The couple sat on the couch most of the day. Her, reading and sometimes writing and him, sketching out anything that came to his mind. Somehow, his head had ended up in her lap while she read her William Shakespeare play. She barely even glanced away from the page but his eyes were locked on her. He took in every single angelic quality about her that made him fall for her on those Manhattan streets only a few years ago. Feeling his gaze upon her, she reached out a hand and started twirling her fingers around his soft brown locks.

After a few moments in a comfortable silence with her hand in his hair, Jack said quietly, "You know I love you, right?"

Katherine tore her eyes away from her page to look at him. "Of course." She responded, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Arms around waist: I love you too much to let go<em>

One of Katherine's favorite things about Jack was just having his arms around her waist. It gave her a sense of security she had always lacked without him. But what she didn't know was that Jack had his own meaning for the gesture. He was constantly wrapping his arms around her for only one reason. He had to remind himself she was real.

In Jack's eyes, Katherine was a dream come to life. An angel come to save him from himself. He had constantly dreamed of finding that kind of girl. And when he had found her, the auburn haired beauty, he thought he was trapped in another of his dreams. She seemed too good to be true. But whenever he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, he knew this was real life and Katherine was really and truly his.

* * *

><p><em>What Each Kiss Means<em>

_Kiss on the forehead: I hope we're together forever_

Katherine stomped into the newsboy lodging house, tears burning the back of her eyes. She fought back against them as hard as she could, but a few stray tears streaked down her cheeks. At the sight, the newsboys rushed towards her. "Kat, what's wrong?" Specs asked.

Katherine searched the small crowd but couldn't find the mess of brunette hair she was looking for. "I love you guys," She started, "but can you please find Jack? I need to talk to him alone."

The boys gave her curious glances, but exited the room all the same. Katherine sat down on a chair by the window and waited patiently for Jack. A few moments later, she heard a door open and Jack's voice spoke, "Ace, what's wrong?" She stood to face him and he rushed over to her. "The boys told me you came in in tears and won't explain why."

Katherine stayed silent for a moment, just looking into Jack's chocolate brown eyes. After a moment, she broke into sobs. Seeing this, Jack enveloped her in his arms and held tight. For a few minutes, they stood like this but finally her sobs quieted. She looked up at him and saw him giving her a questioning glance. "Jack, my father made another threat against you if we keep seeing each other." She whispered.

"Christ." Jack groaned, tightening his grip on her slightly. "That man needs to learn what love is." Katherine smiled slightly at the sentence, locking her gaze with the floorboards. "Ace, look at me." He used his pointer finger and thumb to gently lift her chin to look at him. "I can handle my own out there. If he hires anyone after me, I can take 'em. Trust me." She didn't respond, just nodded slightly. "We're gonna be just fine, Ace." He tilted her head down slightly and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. Her hands on his chest, his arms around her waist with his lips against her forehead. It told her everything she needed to know. They were gonna make it till forever.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss on the ear: You're my everything.<em>

Jack Kelly had his own personal way of showing how he felt. Katherine Pulitzer had learned that early on. It was clearly shown how their relationship started with an argument that started with him threatening her and ended with him kissing her with everything he had. So when he first uttered those three words that Katherine had only heard from her mother, he did it with his own personal touch.

She had been sitting at her desk in the _Sun_'s office, typing out an article and he had come in to have lunch with her. While she had been completely invested in her typing, he had just sat back and started sketching something. (most likely her but he wouldn't let her see) All of sudden, he did it. She had paused to take a break and rest her fingers when it happened. Pausing in his drawing, he leaned over, placing a gentle kiss right on her ear and whispered "I love you, Katherine."

His voice had sent chills down her spine. The one sentence meant so much to her but the gesture had told her so much more. She was everything he ever needed and wanted. She was everything to him.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss on the cheek: We're friends.<em>

Katherine had learned very early in their courtship that Jack always had to kiss her when he saw her. Usually, it was just a quick peck but it was enough to get her heart racing. So when he came into the _Sun_'s office to visit her, it wasn't unusual for him to place a quick little kiss on her cheek. Katherine's heart doubled in speed at the simple gesture. It showed he truly cared for her but it also showed something else. That no matter what happened between them, they would always be friends no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss on the hand: I adore you.<em>

Jack had never been raised as a gentleman. Joe took every chance he got to remind Katherine of that. But she wasn't deterred. She actually loved that about him. No matter how he was raised, he was more of a gentleman than most suitors that Katherine met. He had to learn the ways of the street but somehow, he acquired a gentleman physique that Katherine couldn't resist. The newsie in question had showed up one night at her father's mansion, hoping to take her to see Medda's newest show that was supposed to be spectacular.

Luckily, Katherine had been the one to answer the door. "Hullo, Ace." He greeted with that signature Jack Kelly smirk as he took one of her hands in his

"Jack," She breathed with her own smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He pretended to think for a moment, "Ms. Medda has a new show goin' on and I was thinkin' that you could give me the honor of escorting you to see it."

Katherine laughed at his banter, "Well, since you asked so politely."

He smiled. Slowly, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand. "That's what I was hopin' for."

Jack never had any idea how much that one simple gesture had meant to her. Katherine hadn't seen it as his attempt to be a gentleman to impress her father. She had seen it as him showing her something. Him showing her how much he truly adored having her in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss on the neck: We belong together.<em>

The one thing that truly amazed Katherine about Jack's secret rooftop hideaway was the view it had. Katherine's breath was taken away by the scene in front of her. The sun was setting, the streetlights were just coming on, men and women were coming home from work or shopping. City life was just beginning. Suddenly, she felt the familiar arms wrap themselves around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into Jack's loving embrace. His chin rested on her shoulder and she placed her hands over his on her waist. She couldn't think of anywhere that could be better than this moment right here.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered in her ear.

She smirked slightly. "Sure you can afford that penny?" She joked. He merely shrugged in response. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Afterwards, she took a deep breath and said, "Do you think we'll make it?"

Without responding, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. With that one gesture, he didn't need to say anything. She heard everything loud and clear. Katherine Lucille Pulitzer belonged right here, standing in the arms of Jack Michael Kelly.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss on the shoulder: I want you.<em>

If you had told Katherine Pulitzer that in a few years, she was gonna marry the leader of the newsboy union, she would've laughed in your face. But here she was. Lying in bed with none other than Jack Kelly himself. He had his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective gesture, as if he needed to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. The only clothes between them was her chemise and his pants. Somehow, that seemed too much for Katherine at that moment. She let her fingers travel down his chest and she looked up at him, her doe brown locking with his chocolate brown. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at her. That smile she had fallen for all those years ago. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His lips made a trail upwards, kissing her neck, her jaw, before finally kissing her lips. He gently laid her down on the mattress.

He pulled away, keeping only a centimeter of distance between their lips. When he spoke, his voice was little more than a breathless whisper, "For sure."

* * *

><p><em>Kiss on the lips: I love you<em>

Katherine studied him as he sat on her fire escape. He seemed oblivious to the world around him. All that mattered was finishing whatever it was that he was sketching this time. Katherine rested her elbow on the windowsill and cradled her chin in her hand. She could watch him sketch for hours on end. She knew all his little movements. The way his eyes darted across the page, looking for the perfect place to draw the lines or shade. The way he bit the inside of his cheek to keep him focused on what he was drawing. Suddenly, he tore his gaze away from the paper to look at her.

They just sat there, looking at each other for a moment before he broke the frame. He reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek, sending tingles throughout her body. His hand moved to cup her cheek in his ink-stained hand. "Jack." She whispered.

He leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Katherine stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed into his touch. She could smell the familiar scent of ink and paint she had come to love. The kiss was gentle and sweet, as if he felt if he pushed too hard, he would break her. But there was something behind it. Something he didn't even need to say but could show her with this one gesture. He loves her. And she loves him right back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. How did you guys like that one? I swear my hands are about to give out. It's almost one am here in California and I've been typing for the past at least 4 hours. Be glad I posted something this weekend! Now, I should probably get to bed. I have to get up in 5 hours to make a dance competition I have. R&amp;R please! I need the confidence boosters!<strong>

**Quote of the Day: The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space –Marilyn Monroe**

**Song Suggestion: Just A Kiss –Lady Antebellum (3 top genres: rock, Broadway, and country. 'Nuff said) (Plus, who wouldn't see this song in this story?)**


End file.
